


Bright Nights

by awoogah123



Series: AFTG Minis [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil, Carnival, Cute, Fairy Lights, Fear of Heights, Ferris Wheel, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awoogah123/pseuds/awoogah123
Summary: Neil goes to a carnival for the first time with Andrew.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: AFTG Minis [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091747
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	Bright Nights

“Y’know, I never had you down as a fan of carnivals before,” Neil said, amused, as he watched Andrew make his way through a bag of cotton candy.

“Why not?” Andrew asked, bored.

Looking around now, Neil wasn’t entirely sure - the multitude of stalls that sold all different types of candy and snacks looked like something Andrew would be _entirely_ a fan of. But then again, Neil had never actually _been_ to a carnival before, so he wasn’t entirely sure what to expect.

“I don’t know,” Neil said, turning back to Andrew. “They just seem so bright and in-your-face, I guessed you wouldn’t be a fan.”

Andrew just shrugged, making no attempt to answer. Neil watched as he continued to eat the cotton candy.

“You want some?” Andrew asked, quirking a brow.

“No way,” Neil shook his head vehemently. “That’s literally just _sugar_.”

“No shit, _Kevin_ ,” Andrew said sarcastically. He shovelled the last of the cotton candy into his mouth.

“You want to go on a ride?” Neil asked. He had never been on a ride before, but as he and Andrew made their way through the carnival earlier, he noticed they looked pretty fun. Everyone else seemed to be enjoying them, anyway.

Andrew just shrugged.

“What ride do you want to go on?” Neil pushed.

“I don’t care,” Andrew said. “What ride do _you_ want to go on?”

“I’m not sure,” Neil shrugged. He gave Andrew a sheepish smile, “I’ve never been to a carnival before.”

“Of course you haven’t,” Andrew said, standing up with a huff. “Come on.”

“Where are we going?” Neil asked, slowly joining Andrew.

Andrew didn’t reply, just made his way away from the bench they had just been sitting on. Neil followed closely behind, he kept his mouth shut, knowing Andrew would tell him when he was ready.

Andrew came to a stop in the middle of the large field. He turned to Neil.

“So, pick a ride then,” he said, flicking a hand at Neil.

Neil’s eyes widened as he turned on the spot, taking all the different rides in. They were all so bright, glowing against the dark sky. He didn’t know what the majority of the rides were, and the names weren’t too helpful either - they seemed to have no correlation with the rides at all.

A light bulb went off in Neil’s head as he remembered what Nicky had told him - how magical the ferris wheel. He’d said you could see _everything_ up there.

Neil opened his mouth but quickly clamped it shut when he realised what he was about to propose - ferris wheels were high. No way was Neil going to ask Andrew to go on it with him. Carnivals were supposed to be _fun_ , not about facing your fears.

“What?” Andrew asked, obviously noticing Neil’s inner conflict.

“Nothing,” Neil smiled, shaking his head.

“Tell me,” Andrew said. “You were going to say something.”

“It was a ride,” Neil murmured, “but it doesn’t matter now.”

“Tell me what ride,” Andrew persisted.

“It doesn’t matter, Andrew--”

“ _Josten_ ,” Andrew growled.

“Okay,” Neil huffed. “It was the ferris wheel.”

“Why couldn’t you have just said that?” Andrew huffed.

“Because I’m not going to ask you to go on a ferris wheel with me, Andrew,” Neil said. “Not when you’re scared of heights.”

“I’m not a _baby_ , Neil,” Andrew sighed.

“Just because you’re scared of something doesn’t mean you’re a baby,” Neil pointed out.

Andrew stood there for a moment longer before turning on his heel and walking away.

“Where are you going?” Neil asked, jogging to keep up with him.

“To the ferris wheel,” Andrew said blankly.

The line to the ferris wheel was pretty long but it went down quickly. Andrew remained silent the whole time, and although Neil wanted to tell Andrew that he wasn’t even _that_ bothered about going on the ride, that Andrew didn’t need to do this for him, he kept silent. There was no point in arguing when Andrew had already made their mind up.

As soon as the bar came down on them, Andrew tensed up.

“We don’t have to do this,” Neil whispered so as not to grab the attention of the worker. Andrew remained silent.

The ferris wheel was slow and Andrew’s grip on the bar tightened as they lifted higher into the air - his knuckles were ghostly white with the force.

When they reached the highest point, Andrew’s eyes were clenched shut.

“Yes or no?” Neil asked quietly. Andrew didn’t open his eyes, just gave the tiniest of nods.

Neil shuffled closer until his and Andrew’s thighs were pressed flush together, he reached out and tentatively placed his hand atop of Andrew’s. Andrew’s grip loosened slightly.

“Andrew, open your eyes,” Neil said softly.

“No,” Andrew gritted out.

“You don’t have to,” Neil said quietly, “but it’s really pretty up here. I think you’d like it.”

Gradually, Andrew’s grip loosened even more as he slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a couple times as he let his eyes adjust to the bright lights of the carnival. Neil turned away from Andrew with a grin on his face, looking out at the rows of fairy lights that lit up the sky.

“It’s pretty, huh?” Neil asked.

“Yeah,” Andrew murmured, but when Neil turned to look at him, he was staring at Neil. “Yes or no?”

“Yes,” Neil said, mouth splitting into a grin.

With a slight roll of his eyes - which almost looked _fond_ \- Andrew leant forward and kissed Neil.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!!  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! <3


End file.
